Il Bambino dei pomodori
by lovitdesele
Summary: Drabbles Chibi!Romano por Mundo o chibi!Mundo en algunos casos . No habrá más shota del necesario, que no será mucho. Cap. 1: Francia.


Y aquí voy con mi cuarta publicación del día y mi tercer Romano centric (anda que no se nota que es mi personaje favorito...). Esta vez con Chibi!Romano de prota. Y como ya viene siendo tradición, ¡el primer capítulo es con Francia!

Antes que nada, aclarar que no me gusta demasiado el shotacon, así que habrá sólo lo justo y necesario para que la historia se vea lo más lógica y natural en el universo Hetalia.

La edad de Romano (y los demás personajes) irá variando un poquillo dependiendo del periodo en el que la historia este ambientada. Este cap. está situado en el dominio español de Italia del Sur (vamos, lo que se ve en el anime).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y la imagen de portada del fic le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Bélgica saludo a su vecino alegremente y le invitó a pasar a la casa. Nadie esperaba su visita, por lo que no recibió una acogida muy cálida. De hecho, no fue recibido en absoluto.

-España no está –Bélgica le acompañó hasta el salón-. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho en volver.

-Oh, no te preocupes…

Holanda estaba sentado al lado de la ventana leyendo un libro y no se molestó en saludar al recién llegado. Le resultaba menos molesto ignorar a los demás. Romano estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con un caballito de madera. El galo centró instantáneamente su atención en el niño.

-¡Romano! ¡Eres tan mono!

Y se lanzó a abrazar al niño que automáticamente se puso a gritar y patalear para que le soltasen. Francia no hacía caso a las quejas del menor y restregaba su cara contra la del castaño repitiendo una y otra vez lo adorable que era y lo fantástico que sería tenerlo bajo su cargo.

-¡Joder, suéltame! ¡Pinchas! –La barba del mayor le estaba picando.

Bélgica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, desde su posición toda la escena resultaba absurda e hilarante.

-Jaja Bueno, como veo que os lleváis tan bien, os dejo solos. –Y se fue a seguir con sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a dejar con el pervertido este? –Gritaba Romano aún en los brazos de Francia- ¡Bélgica! ¡Vuelve!

-Vamos, vamos… Ni que te fuera a matar o algo…

Francia soltó al niño, que en cuanto tocó el suelo se dio la vuelta para encarar a Francia y puso los puños en alto en señal de amenaza. Sin embargo, el hecho de que temblaba ligeramente y que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no le hacía parecer muy amenazante.

Holanda levantó sus ojos del libro y les lanzó una mirada irritada, que ninguno de los otros dos llegó a ver. Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en la lectura. Al parecer el pobre neerlandés no iba a poder disfrutar de su poesía a gusto.

-¡Mira lo que te he traído!

Francia rebuscó en la cesta que llevaba y sacó un cuenco de cristal.

-¡No quiero nada tuyo, bastardo!

-Pero mira, es flan, ¿no te gusta? –Francia le mostró el cuenco, que contenía el preciado dulce.

-¿F-flan? –Al niño le brillaron los ojos en cuanto olió el aroma de vainilla que el postre exhalaba.

-Espera, voy a buscarte un plato y una cuchara.

Francia se fue a la cocina a buscar los utensilios y Romano se quedó en salón, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción y salivando más que el perro de Pavlov.

Cuando volvió con el flan ya descansando sobre el plato el castaño prácticamente se le lanzó encima, ansioso por probar esa delicia que Francia le había preparado. Francia elevó la mano en la que llevaba el plato para sacarlo del alcance de Romano.

-Pensaba que no querías nada mío… -le dijo en tono burlón.

-Te odio –le contestó el niño con franqueza-. Pero cocinas bien.

-Vamos, que sólo me quieres por el interés…

Antes de que el niño le soltase algún otro comentario despectivo y le hiciese deprimirse, decidió darle el plato. El niño lo recibió con una alegría mal disimulada y se sentó en la mesa a comerse el flan en silencio.

Francia observaba divertido como el niño se llevaba la cucharilla a la boca e instantáneamente el gozo se reflejaba en su cara. El niño disfrutaba lentamente con cada pedacito del postre.

Ahora que el niño estaba edulcorado con el azúcar del flan, Francia creyó que era un buen momento para conversar con él e intentar agradarle.

-Y, dime Romano, ¿España cocina tan bien como yo?

-Mejor.

El rubio sintió su corazón siendo atravesado por un puñal. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero no iba a desistir en su intento de ganarse al pequeño.

-¿Y cuántas comidas hacéis aquí?

-Tres.

-Vaya… Pues en mi casa hacemos cuatro. –El mayor intentaba hacerse el interesante.

Romano seguía comiendo sin prestar especial atención a lo que el galo decía. Holanda, al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio intentaba, dejó de leer y se puso a observar la escenita en silencio. Sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien y le divertía.

-Si te vinieses a mi casa podrías comer cuatro veces al día. ¿No te gustaría?

El niño se encogió de hombros. Francia se acercó un poco más a él.

-Y si te vinieses a mi casa yo no te haría trabajar… Además, tengo otros subordinados con los que podrías jugar… ¿Qué te parece?

Romano no contestó y siguió comiendo.

-Oh, y tengo a un montón de chicas guapas cerca. Bélgica y Mónaco son mis vecinas. Y Hungría vive al lado, en la casa de Sacro Imperio –Francia sonrió ampliamente y se acercó lo más que pudo al niño-. Dime, ¿no sería genial vivir en mi casa?

-Supongo.

Esa contestación fue suficiente para que Francia abrazase al muchacho y gritase extasiado que definitivamente Romano sería su colonia. En cuanto el chico sintió los brazos franceses rodeándolo de nuevo, se puso a gritar y patalear.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –España había irrumpido en la habitación en ese justo momento.

La aparición del hispano era lo último que necesitaba Holanda para terminar de regodearse de esa situación. Ver a dos tontos pelearse era más divertido que leer poesía.

España no esperó ni un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre Francia y liberar a su subordinado. El más mayor sujetaba al rubio de la ropa y le sacudía violentamente demandando una explicación del acoso hacia Romano.

Francia mostraba sus manos en señal de rendición. Agarró las muñecas de España suavemente para que se calmara y, cuando el castaño paró de agitarle, se apresuró a defenderse.

-Romano dijo que quería ser mi subordinado –Miró hacia el niño que se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de los dos hombres-. ¿Verdad que te gustaría venirte a mi casa?

Romano sonrió ladinamente y con una mirada socarrona respondió:

-Depende. Si vas a estar tú allí, entonces no.

Y salió de la sala dejando a Francia con la sensación de haber sido traicionado y con un español confundido y enfadado.

* * *

Pues esto ha sido todo (que ya es bastante). Estoy empachada de Romano, así que me tomaré un descanso traduciendo HetaQuest. Y tambien actualizaré los fics que no tengan que ver con él, que ya va siendo horita de que lo haga...

Por supuesto no os olvidéis de hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones (sean malas o buenas), vuestras sugerencias, quejas, peticiones de personajes, o cualquier otra cosa. Todo será bien recibido.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
